Bender Rapes Fry
by Broken Needles
Summary: Bender is bored and decides to have surprise butt sex with Fry. Fry doesn't give consent. Reviews will be rewarded with virtual pickles.


**Hello. I am a person with no life who likes destroying childhoods and people's opinions of their favorite characters. This story does exactly that. Be they flames or support, review please.**

Bender Rapes Fry

On most nights, Bender would be out soliciting some prostitutes and getting involved in orgies. On other occasions, he was too fucking lazy to get his ass out of his apartment he shared with Fry and ended up bored on the couch.

The robot looked over at the clock on the puke-colored wall, only then learning that it was 10:48. Quite early for him, really. He sighed and pulled a six pack of beer out of his chest compartment, ready to get liquored up and perhaps watch reruns of All My Circuits. Bender would never admit it, but he sometimes jerked off to Calculon as he showed off his amazing acting abilities, though it wasn't the same ever since the famous robot actor had kicked the bucket. Did masturbating to a dead guy make him a homosexual necrophiliac? Bender tried not to dwell too much on these thoughts, seeing how they weren't too relevant to his life. His hot, adventurous, sexual life.

Rather than think about it, the bending robot turned on the TV and switched the channel to the one with his favorite soap opera. The second Calculon made it onto the screen, Bender started to jerk off at the thought of having gay sex with that hot piece of ass. God, how he wanted to run his hands over those firm, metal abs and touch that huge penis. When Calculon was still alive, Bender had done many questionable, illegal things in order to get closer to him. There were times when he broke into the actor's mansion and watched him while he slept. Hell, he even got brave enough to look under the covers once, you know, for science. The most memorable incident for Bender was when he got that sex change and actually succeeded in seducing Calculon with his new feminine body. That was the closest he got to fulfilling his sick fantasies; as Coilette, he fucked Calculon, and it was very nice. If only he could have done so as a man. Unfortunately, he never got the chance, due to Calculon's untimely death(s). Well, he never got to have sex with the object of his obsession while he was still ALIVE. Memories of sodomizing Calculon's lifeless body flooded Bender's hollow head, further fueling his jerking session.

"Hm. That reminds me. I should probably dig up his body again, for some more well deserved fun," the gray robot muttered to himself as he sped up the pace of his wanking, revelling in the prospect of defiling the corpse yet again. Bender was thankful for the fact that robots, because of their metallic composition, didn't decompose like meatbags did and therefore could last for a long, fuckable time.

When he was done and satisfied, he put his dick away and drank yet another bottle of alcohol, enjoying the warm feeling of the liquid inside of him. Once he had topped up on fuel, Bender threw the empty glass out the open window. If he was lucky, it just might kill someone.

After a few awkward minutes of trying to figure out what to do, Bender scratched his shiny rear end in deep thought. What else could he possibly do that didn't involved leaving the apartment? He already jerked off, watched his favorite show, and inhaled some booze. He was all out of cigars much to his dismay, and couldn't be bothered to steal some more at the moment.

Suddenly, a very sordid idea crossed the robot's mind, an idea that certainly made him feel tingly on the inside. Fry was only a door away from him and judging by the snoring coming from his room, he was taking a hell of an intense nap. The perfect target for an ambush.

Bender let out a low, sick chuckle as he crept towards Fry's room, a foolproof plan on his perverted mind. The flabby, out of shape human would never be able to match his strength and might not even put up a fight. If everything worked out accordingly, maybe Bender wouldn't have to leave his apartment so often after all. He made slow and long strides to the door, trying to make as little noise as possible to keep his roommate in as vulnerable of a state as he could be. His metal fingers gripped the doorknob and carefully twisted it, making sure Fry wouldn't be startled and wake up before the fun even began. Bender pulled the door open a crack in a way that would prevent it from creaking, but decided he needed to use his special fluids on the hinges at some point in the near future, anyways. You know, just for safety measures.

Bender carefully peeked into the small, foul smelling room, trying to make his way in while also letting in very little light. He then repeated the process when closing the door back up and felt a surge of glee when the first part of his mission was complete. Despite the fact that he felt greatly in need of a celebratory beer, Bender chose to just get the filthiest part part of the deed over with.

Using his spectacular robot eyes, he was able to see in the dark pretty well and got a close look at his rape victim- I mean Fry. One thing that would certainly make everything easier was the simple fact that the human was sleeping bare-ass naked, his flabby buttcheeks hanging out, exposed to the elements. This display wasn't attractive or boner-inducing in the slightest, but Bender would have to fuck this disgusting creature nonetheless. He didn't come all this way to NOT get a sex or two.

As unpleasant as Fry's posterior was, Bender figured he could get one in really quickly if he kept his eyes shut and thought about naked ladies instead, so he reached out and put a pillow over the meatbag's grotesque face. It wasn't a completely unforeseeable event when Fry began to scream and flibber his flabby arms about as he struggled to inhale some oxygen. The robot rolled his eyes and flipped the retarded individual over onto his stomach, like a piece of undercooked steak on a stove. He then positioned himself over Fry and firmly applied his weight onto the animal's hind legs, keeping it down. Fry continued to whine and gasp for a few more minutes until he got tired out and resorted to giving a few shaky breaths every so often. Bender leaned down until his own face was almost flat against the nape of Fry's neck to whisper a few sexy words into his ear before the pillaging began.

"Shut up, you two-bit whore. It's just me," he growled, slipping one of his shifty hands onto Fry's windpipe as some sort of warning.

"W-wait. Bender? But why are you- oh god. Are you gonna take my other kidney? 'Cause I'm pretty sure I need that one," the human weakly murmured, unaware of the fact that the robot was aiming his metal rod to penetrate that rectum. Bender decided to play it cool and just jam it in when he eventually would find it to be the proper moment. Until then, he would gently spread Fry's doughy ass-cheeks in hopes that he wouldn't catch on to the plan.

"Just shut the fuck up already. You're ugly enough as it is, I don't think I'll be able to screw you if you keep talking like a little bitch," Bender hissed as he put a little more pressure on Fry's greasy neck that was in the beginning stages of growing a beard. Gurgling noises of confusion came from the human's putrid face, but he gave up after a few more seconds of pointless squirming. That was when he felt his throat being released, and his anus being forcefully breached. Fry wailed in agony as the robot's foot long penis started to go up his butt. It was like a very constipated bowel movement, only going in instead of coming out, and it made his rectum hemorrhage a lot more. Bender punched the little scrote in his spine and as punishment for not keeping his face shut, he went completely in, tearing the muscles in his poop chute. The friction was shredding away at Fry's tender colon, ripping at it like how a toddler attacks the wrapping on a Christmas gift. The robot pounded that squishy ass like it was ground beef, and it soon would look like it, too.

Apparently, anally raping Fry wasn't as fun as Bender originally thought it would be. Due to the ear piercing shrieks, leaking blood and feces, and the ginger's overall unattractiveness, he couldn't really get erect. It was like stuffing a wet noodle into an open flesh wound; very difficult, it was.

Not ten minutes into the buttfucking, Bender pulled his wiener out of Fry without warning, causing the meatbag to eject chocolate fudge from his mutilated rear end. The human pissed himself and drenched the covers, as well. Fry whimpered, his starfish stinging from the rough manhandling done by the guy who he thought was his best friend. He laid there like a dead raccoon, flaccid and amidst his own bodily waste. Bender was already halfway out the door, terribly disappointed and unsatisfied, when he heard one single word uttered that probably should have been life-changing for him.

"Why?" the used sack of organs feebly whispered, his voice hoarse. The robot stopped in his tracks and slowly swiveled around to look at the human.

"Soon," Bender said dramatically and ominously before turning back around and leaving behind a confused, violated Fry.

What could this cryptic message mean? Is it indicative of what may happen in the not-so-distant future? We will never know...


End file.
